Soon to be with you
by KatrisWaters
Summary: The Erudite are taking all the Divergent under custody. When Tobias is taken Tris and her friends will do whatever it takes to get him out... alive.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Divergent fanfic so i hope you enjoy :D**

Tris's POV

I wake to Christina shaking me. "Tris get up! Four's been taken by the Erudite!" she yells. I wake immediately to the sound of Tobias's name. "Excuse me?" I ask looking up at her, her eyes wide with fear. "They found out he's Divergent" she whispers. "No" I whisper tears filling my eyes. The Erudite have been going around the city taking custody of anyone who is Divergent. "Tris" she says, tears roll down my cheeks, i sit up. "NO!" I yell punching my leg. "If you want to go get him we have to go now" she says sitting down at the end of the bed. "B-but they m-might take m-me" I say through tears, I cover my face with my hands. "Get up and we will leave" Christina says getting up.

Tobias's POV

I wake up in a plain white room handcuffed to the wall. I look at my surroundings, a small cot with a thin blanket (which i'm sitting on), and a door with a small window on the other side of the room. "What the hell is going on?" I whisper, when i remember "TRIS!" I yell as loud as i can. Someone looks through the window, an Erudite guard, i must be in Erudite headquarters. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?!" I yell towards the window the guard opens the door and walks in. "Eaton, who are you talking about?" the guard asks. "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" I yell again, i would attack him but the chains don't reach that far. "The Divergent are crazy" the guard says as he walks out. Divergent? Is that why i'm here? "Divergent, huh?" I say through gritted teeth. I stand and walk around as much as i can, he chains reach to about the center of the room. "Tell me why i'm here" I say even though I already know. No answer. "Tell me why i'm here" I say again but a little louder. "TELL ME WHY I'M FUCKING HERE!" I yell. This time the door opens and a woman walks through, Jeannie Mathews.

**AN: please review I would like responses on how you thought this was :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias's POV

"Jeannie" I whisper, what does she want? "Tobias, you are here because you are Divergent" she says standing in front of the closed door. "Nah really?" I say stepping back a little so I can cross my arms. "You _will _be executed" Jeannie says putting her arms behind her back. If i'm going to be executed I at least want to see Tris, but I won't say that out loud, i'm going to protect her as best as I can even if it means dying. I sit on the floor "When?" is all I can say. "As soon as we get Beatrice Prior" she says before opening the door and walking out.

Tris's POV

Christina and I run to the pit to meet Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Peter, and Zeke. "Whats this about, Stiff?" Peter asks as we get closer. "Four's been taken by the Erudite and we need your guys help to get him out of there alive" I say catching my breath. "No i'm not helping" Peter says turning and walking away. "Peter please" I gulp "you're" I sigh "stronger than me."

"Is this true?" he asks turning around wide eyed. "Yes" I say looking at my shoes. "No" Christina says under her breath but I can still hear her. "So what's the plan?" Zeke asks crossing his arms over his chest. "First, Uriah, you and I are going to have to try to not be caught" I say looking at him, his eyes wide. "Tris" he whispers. "We need to get as much protection and weapons as we can, just to be safe" I explain, I will do anything to get Tobias out. "What if someone finds out that we snuck away to save a Divergent" Lynn says, Uriah and I shoot her a death look. "Way to go Lynn piss them off" Marlene says rolling her eyes. "Yeah, what if Eric or Max does find out?" Uriah says turning back to me. "They are most likely helping Jeannie with this" I say looking at the others, they all have fear in their eyes. "Together?" I ask putting my hand in the middle of the circle, everyone else puts their hands on top of mine.

"Together" they all say, I half smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: i'm going to try to post as much as I can in one day (yes there is a little language)**

Tobias's POV

I sit there staring at the door for who knows how long before someone else walks in, he closes the door behind him. "I know who you are" he says, he looks to be about 16. "And you are?" I ask looking up at him. "Caleb. Caleb Prior, even though i'm not a Prior anymore. "You little shit" I say narrowing my eyes. "We both know you and my sister" he walks up to me "Beatrice or should I say TRIS are a thing" he says in my face. I want to rip his throat out so bad. "Yeah, why do you have a problem with it?" I ask through gritted teeth. He will NOT hurt Tris, I don't care who he is he will not be allowed near her. "Yeah, she's my little sister and I don't want her hurt" he says leaning against the wall next to the door. Okay, that pissed me off. "I HAVEN'T HURT HER AND I NEVER WILL I LOVE HER MORE THAN YOU PROBABLY EVER DID!" I yell a guard walks into the room, gun drawn. "Shut up Eaton or I will kill you now" he says. I get up and walk over to the cot and sit down on the edge. "I don't care if our dads were close, I hated you from the beginning and I will always hate you, you little scumbag" I say looking down at my bare feet. The guard puts his gun away and walks out of the room closing the door behind him. "I never thought someone like you would be Divergent or transfer to Dauntless or fall in love with my sister" he says sliding down the wall onto the floor and running his hands through his hair.

We sit like that for a few minutes until he breaks the silence. "Tris is coming to get you" Caleb says. I look up. "What?" I say looking at him wide eyed. "But Tobias I will make sure Jeannie doesn't find her" he sighs "you're her family now, i'm not" he gets up and opens the door and walks out.

Tris's POV

We stand in front of Erudite Headquarters. "If I die today tell my mom I died for a reason" Zeke said from behind me. "I will Zeke same with me" Uriah said.

I start to walk before anyone could notice. "Tris!" Christina yells running up behind me "Dude, I can't let you go in by yourself" she says grabbing my arm. "Then let's go" I say pulling out one of my guns.

When we get inside there are Dauntless and Erudite guards everywhere. "Try to blend in" I say loud enough for our group to hear, but no one else. I start for a door that reads 'Erudite only'. "It looks to me like you aren't Erudite" an Erudite guard says blocking my way to through the door. "I'm a Dauntless guard" I say loading my gun. The guard steps to the side. "Gullible" I say under my breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Tris's POV

Behind the door is a stair case that leads down to hopefully Tobias. "Okay here's the plan" I explain "Christina and Uriah come with me. Zeke, Marlene and Lynn stay here and make sure no one goes down there. Got it?" I say, we lost Peter when we were trying to get through the crowd of Erudite and Dauntless.

When get to the bottom of the stairs, there is a long white hallway with doors and two guards on either side of doors besides a few. "Tris, I don't know how you plan on finding him" Christina says behind me. I sigh. "Uriah you go straight, Christina you go left, and i'll go right" I say.

Tobias's POV

I lay back down on the cot and stare at the ceiling, even though there is nothing to look at.

She didn't have to risk her life for me. I'm risking mine for her.

Tris's POV

I turn right and walk slowly down the hall looking through each window on the doors, when I accidentally hit someone square in the chest. "Sor-" I look up "CALEB?!" I yell in shock. I put my gun back in my belt and push him against a wall. "Where. Is. Tobias?" I ask. He grabs my neck and pushes me to the ground. "He will be dead in about 20 minutes because someone cared too much about their boyfriend and just risked his life" He says, his hands still wrapped around my neck "Go get Jeannie" He says to one of the guards. I try to pry his hands off but his grip is too tight.

Tobias's POV

I hear yelling it must be coming from someone who is about to die.

I shrug my shoulders and close my eyes.

Tris's POV

When I finally loosen his grip i run down the hall, Caleb and a few guards chasing me. I look through each window as I pass. When i reach the end I look through the window and see Tobias laying on a cot that is too small for him with his eyes closed. "TOBIAS!" I yell pounding on the window _he's not dead, he's not dead._

Tobias's POV

I hear my name being called.

I open my eyes and look at the door. "Tris" I whisper. I stare at her, her eyes full of tears.

"RUN!" Is all I can say before she disappears.


	5. Chapter 5

Tris's POV

I wake with a terrible headache, in a white room. A small cot (which i'm on), and nothing else but the door with a window on the other side of the room. I stand and that's when I realize i'm chained to the wall by my wrists. "Tobias" I whisper. I run the the door but the chains reach to about the center of the room. "LET ME OUT! WHERE IS HE?!" I yell.

A few minutes later Caleb walks into the room. "Beatrice, calm down" He says soothingly. "SHUT UP BASTARD" I yell "WHERE IS TOBIAS?!"

"Probably dead by now if they didn't already transfer him from his room to the lab" He says leaning against the wall next to the door. I sit down on the floor looking up at him. "I hate you" I say. He looks at me in the eyes. "Excuse me?" He says, he looks pissed. "I HATE you" I say again. "Your the next one dead" He walks out of the room closing the door behind him.

Tobias's POV

"Eaton get your ass up" Caleb says. "Tris" I say laying on my cot staring at the wall across from me. Caleb sighs. "She will be in the room with you."

I look up at him. "Don't kill her" I say.

"We are killing both of you" He says

"Kill yourself or I will do it for you" I say standing up. I hover over this kid.

"Guards" Caleb says and guards come into the room and stand behind Caleb on both sides of him.

I sigh. "Let me talk to her, in private" I say sitting back down.

"She's in the room next door" He says as he motions the guards to uncuff me.

Tris's POV

I start to drift off but the door opens. I open one eye and see Caleb standing above me. "What?" I ask turning and facing the wall. "Someone wants to talk to you" He says turning and walking towards the door.

A few moments later I hear the door close. "Tris" I recognize the voice. I turn around and see Tobias standing in the center of the room. I get up and walk towards him. "Tobias" I say hugging him.

"I can't loose you" He says into my hair.

"I love you" I say into his chest.

Christina's POV

_Tris was taken. _I pace back and forth outside the Erudite headquarters. "Christina stop pacing before you put a hole in the cement" Zeke says.

"My best friend is going to die" I say sitting on the cement and putting my face in my hands.

Zeke sighs. "Mine is too" he sits next to me and puts an arm around my shoulder, I start to cry.

"W-why t-them?" I ask between sobs. "I don't know" He says "I don't know."


End file.
